Switch!
by Glace Kirkland
Summary: Bertukar jiwa dengan orang yang tak terduga sebelum hari Halloween karena terkena ramuan yang diciptakan oleh sang guru Biologi. Itulah yang di alami Namine dan Riku. Bad Summary. Pair : RokuNami, RiOn! For Halloween Day Event


**.**

**.**

_**Halloween Challenges Fanfiction**_

_**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix & Disney**_

_**Switch! © KuroMaki RoXora**_

_**Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje, abal, ada bahasa alay  
**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Namine memandangi buku novel yang disodorkan Roxas. Buku novel idamannya yang untuk mendapatkannya saja harus menabung selama berbulan-bulan. Setelah agak lama Namine memandangi buku itu, matanya menatap bola mata safir-nya yang indah bagaikan laut milik Roxas. Sudut bibir Roxas terangkat membentuk senyum.

"Selamat untuk kemenanganmu dalam lomba melukis kemarin, Namine" Namine langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang pasti memerah saat itu. Padahal hanya sebuah ucapan selamat dan senyuman hangat dari pemuda itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau sampai membelikanku novel ini? Padahal ucapan selamat saja kan sudah cukup" Namine sebenarnya senang, tapi dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan rasa bahagia itu secara terang-terangan. Image-nya yang terkenal sebagai seorang gadis cool dan dingin itu bisa hancur.

"Jadi, kau menolak hadiah dariku?"

"Err.. Bukan maksudku menolak sih, tapi…"

Roxas menghela napas lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku.. hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu. Walau hanya novel sih.."

Namine terdiam sejenak lalu mengambil novel itu dari tangan Roxas dan memalingkan wajahnya.  
"Te-terima kasih"

Roxas tersenyum. "Sama-sama"

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Karena gugup berduaan dengan pemuda _spiky_ di hadapannya itu, Namine memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Aku harus pergi, sampai nanti" kata Namine sambil menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh pada Roxas saking gugupnya.

"Ah, ya"

Setelah Namine pergi, Roxas memasuki ruangan klub kendo yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak menyadari kalau sedaritadi ada dua orang yang mengawasi dirinya dan Namine.

"Aduh. Kenapa Namine selalu mempertahankan image dinginnya, sih? Padahal tadi itu kesempatan emas untuknya mengutarakan perasaanya!" Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek menampakkan dirinya dari balik tembok dekat toilet sambil mengeluh pada pemuda di belakangnya.

"Yah, dia kan pemalu. Apa boleh buat, Xion" kata pemuda bernama Riku yang daritadi menemani Xion memata-matai Roxas dan Namine sambil memainkan ponsel-nya.

"Tapi, dia yang cukup tomboi itu kan seharusnya bisa lebih mudah dekat dengan laki-laki. Dia malah menghancurkan kesempatannya itu" Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam lampu muncul dari dalam kepala Xion.

"Aku ada ide untuk membuat mereka jadian!"

"Jangan libatkan aku dengan rencana gilamu lagi, Xion" kata Riku yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan Xion. Dengan cepat, Xion menarik kerah belakang kemeja milik Riku.

"Apa kau tega melihat sahabat masa kecilmu ini dalam kesusahan?" tanya Xion sambil memasang _puppy-eyes-no-jutsu_ yang membuat Riku hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Baiklah" kata Riku. '_Aku tidak punya pilihan lain_'

"Makasih, Riku!" kata Xion sambil memeluk Riku. Bibirnya menyungging senyum manis yang membuat Riku berdebar.

"..Ya sudah, apa rencanamu?"

"Kau tahu, 'kan kalau lusa sekolah kita akan mengadakan pesta halloween?" Riku mengangguk.

"Ketua OSIS bilang saat rapat kemarin, setiap kostum yang dikenakan para siswa dan siswi sekolah ini akan akan dinilai. Dua nilai tertinggi yang dinilai Juri dari kelompok laki-laki dan perempuan akan dinobatkan sebagai pasangan resmi sekolah ini" jelas Xion.

"_I got it_. Kau ingin kita membuat mereka mendapat nilai tertinggi supaya mereka menjadi pasangan resmi itu, 'kan?" Xion mengangguk semangat.

"Kira-kira kostum yang serasi dan nuansa seram-nya cukup terasa apa ya?" (Riku)

"Tidak diharuskan seram, kok. Malah katanya boleh cosplay Anime atau tokoh game" (Xion)

'_Ini mau merayakan Halloween atau pesta Cosplay sih?_' batin Riku sweatdrop. "Kalau begitu tokoh game saja"

"Anime saja, Namine kan suka Anime" (Xion)

"Tapi, Roxas sukanya game bukan Anime" (Riku)

"Dia juga suka Anime, kok! Err.. Tapi, Vocaloid bukan Anime sih" (Xion)

**Tring!**

"Vocaloid!" Seru Xion dan Riku berbarengan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Mereka pakai kostum Vocaloid saja, sepertinya bagus" kata Riku.

"Mereka jadi Kagamine Rin dan Len sepertinya cocok. Apalagi rambut mereka kan sama-sama pirang dengan Rin dan Len. Yang Love is war itu cocok untuk mereka!" tambah Xion ikut senang.

"Tapi, tinggal dua hari lagi. Memang sempat buat kostum-nya? Cosplay shop dekat sini yang kutahu, butuh waktu sepuluh hari untuk membuat kostum" Xion langsung putus asa.

Riku tersenyum. "Heh, kalau soal itu.. Aku punya solusi yang tepat untuk menangani-nya"

Xion mendongakkan kepalanya. "Eh?"

* * *

…

"Kau ingin aku membuat kostum Kagamine Rin dan Len dan selesai besok sore?" tanya Kairi saat Xion dan Riku menyampaikan permintaan mereka beserta rencana mereka.

"Iya, apa kau bisa?"

"Aku sih, bisa saja. Asal di bantu kakakku dan kau, Xion" kata Kairi. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian"

"Tidak masalah, besok juga kan libur untuk persiapan pesta Halloween" sahut Xion sambil tersenyum manis. "Tapi, buatkan juga kostum Yuffie Kisaragi dari Final Fantasy, dong"

"Kalau tiga kostum, aku butuh Olette dan Fuu juga" kata Kairi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yuffie itu pasangannya siapa?"

"Aku cukup suka Vincent, tapi lebih suka Squall" jawab Xion.

"Wah, kalau kau Yuffie-nya.. Kira-kira siapa, ya Squall-nya?" kata Kairi bermaksud menggoda Xion.

"Ka-Kairi!" Selagi Kairi dan Xion bercanda ria, Riku daritadi hanya diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

'_Squall Leonhart ya? Kurasa, aku punya kostum-nya.._'

"Hey, Riku! Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, pulang!" Riku hanya merespon perkataan Xion dengan gumaman, lalu pamit pulang pada Kairi dan meninggalkan rumahnya.

* * *

…

Keesokan harinya seusai sekolah, Axel-sensei, wali kelas IX-B sekaligus guru biologi, meminta bantuan bantuan Riku dan Namine untuk membawa kardus yang berisi ramuan-ramuan hasil percobaannya ke ruang klub biologi.

"Tch. Axel-sensei kenapa nggak membawanya sendiri, sih? Ini kan berat banget..!" keluh Riku.

"Kau mulai seperti Xion, Riku. Mulai belajar mengeluh" ejek Namine.

"Tch. Dasar, manusia es"

"Terima kasih pujiannya, pangeran uban" Riku mengumpat kata '_sial!_' dalam hatinya saat Namine berhasil membungkam mulutnya.

Sesampainya di ruangan klub biologi, Namine dibantu Riku mengangkut kardus itu ke rak penyimpanan ramuan milik Axel-sensei. Mereka memang berhasil meletakkan kardus itu, tapi satu sisi kardus itu tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah botol yang ramuannya berwarna biru dan isinya mengenai tubuh Riku dan Namine.

"Wakh!" (Namine)

"Ouch!" (Riku)

Karena lantai ruangan itu cukup licin, apalagi setelah terkena cairan ramuan itu, Namine dan Riku jatuh terjerembab dan kepala mereka berbenturan satu sama lain.

"Aduh! Kepalamu awas, dong!" (Namine)

"Mana bisa! Masa' aku harus melepas kepalaku supaya kepala kita tidak berbenturan?" (Riku)

"Berisi—Ka.. Kau…" Namine yang sekarang dalam wujud sebagai Riku, menunjuk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa—H-hey! Kenapa aku pakai rok?!" Riku yang dalam wujud sebagai Namine spontan langsung menutupi bagian tengah roknya.

"Kau Riku? ! / Kau Namine? !" tanya Namine dan Riku sambil menunjuk satu sam lain dengan panik.

"Wah, wah.. Kelinci percobaan yang tidak disangka" Namine dan Riku menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan dan mendapati Axel-sensei sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

'_Seharusnya, aku tidak membuat ramuan itu.._' batin Axel, merasa bersalah akan kejadian yang menimpa kedua muridnya.

"Sensei, apa yang terjadi pada kami!" Kelihatannya Riku-lah yang paling panik dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hey, cowok mana yang tidak panik ketika dia mendapati dirinya sedang memakai rok?

"Itu ramuan penukar jiwa. Ramuan itu jika mengenai seseorang dan orang itu bersentuhan dengan orang lain, maka mereka akan bertukar jiwa"

"Kau sih! Ini salahmu, yang membenturkan kepalamu ke kepalaku!" (Riku)

"Aku kan hanya menggerakkan sedikit kepalaku, eh malah kena kepalamu. Lagipula, ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau meletakkan kardus itu dengan benar"

Axel menghela napas sambil ber'facepalm'ria melihat Riku dan Namine yang sedang berdebat dengan asyiknya.

"Sudahlah. Kalian mau tahu tidak cara kembali seperti semula?" Perkataan Axel menginterupsi perdebatan Riku dan Namine.

"Mau, lah. Aku mana mau memakai rok terus-terusan" (Riku)

"Kau ini mengeluh terus. Caranya bagaimana, sensei?" (Namine)

Axel tersenyum misterius. "Caranya sangatlah mudah. Cukup berciuman dengan orang yang kamu suka"

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Matilah aku.." Namine (dalam wujud Riku) pundung di pojok ruangan.

"Ke-kenapa dia?" Axel cengo melihat tingkah Namine yang sangat OOC. Dimana Namine yang cool dan berkepala dingin? Batinnya.

"Dia itu pemalu dan tidak berani bicara di depan orang yang ia sukai" jawab Riku.

"Siapa? Kau ya, Riku?" tebak Axel sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Bukan, Roxas"

**Syuuung**

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis hampir mengenai pipi mulus dan pucat milikNamine yang sedang di pakai Riku.

"Jangan beritahu sensei, bodoooh!" seru Namine dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ahahaha.. Namine yang biasanya cool malah jadi-"

**BLETAK**

Riku dan Namine terkejut saat melihat Axel mendadak ambruk. Ternyata, penghapus yang tadi dilempar Namine mengenai kening guru berambut merah itu.

"Awawawa! Bagaimana ini!" Namine terlihat sangat panik. Dia langsung mondar-mandir karena bingung dan takut. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada guru biologi yang tengah pingsan itu dan takut dimarahi kalau ketahuan melempar penghapus pada seorang guru oleh guru atau siswa lain (selain Riku tentunya).

"Maaf, Riku! Tolong atasi masalah ini sendiri, ya!" Namine belari meninggalkan Riku yang sedang mendudukan tubuh Axel ke sebuah kursi.

"Tunggu—Cih, dasar. Yang buat masalah siapa, yang mengatasi siapa" kata Riku sambil menghela napas lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

…

"Namine? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kairi. Dia terlihat cemas pada sahabatnya itu karena daritadi Namine diam dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya. Dan lagi, wajahnya terus memerah.

"Iya, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Xion pada Namine a.k.a Riku. Riku menggeleng cepat.

"A-aku nggak apa-apa" Riku memalingkan wajahnya dari teman-temannya yang sedang berganti pakaian olahraga di ruang ganti perempuan. Dia daritadi menahan darah yang akan keluar dari hidungnya saat melihat para siswi yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Xion yang masih dengan pakaian dalamnya.

_Gulp! _Riku menelan ludah. Tak dapat di tahan lagi, darah mengucur dari hidungnya dan ia pun pingsan seketika.

"Kyaaa! Namine pingsan!"

"Ayo bawa ke UKS!"

**.**

Sementara itu, Namine yang sedang berada di ruang ganti laki-laki sedang berganti pakaian dengan gugup yang ditutupi ekspresi tenang.

"Hey, Riku. Jangan lupa ada pertandingan futsal pulang sekolah" kata Roxas yang masih memakai celana seragam sekolah tapi bagian atasnya sudah _topless_.

"..Hn." jawab Namine dengan cool walau pipinya ada sedikit rona merah.

'_Waaaa! Roxas top-less!_' seru batin Namine karena melihat Roxas yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

"Kok Riku jadi dingin banget ya hari ini" bisik Ven pada Vanitas. Vanitas hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia tidak peduli sambil keluar ruangan. Sebenarnya bisikan Ven mampu di dengar Namine, tapi karena Namine sedang asik menenangkan perasaanya yang tidak karuan, ya.. dia jadi tidak bisa fokus pada hal lain.

Yah, sepertinya hari ini bakal menjadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

…

"Bagaimana ini, Riku?" kata Namine saat dirinya dan Riku sedang berdiskusi di kelas mereka sepulang sekolah. "Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menggunakan tubuh ini!" Terlihat jelas Namine sangat frustasi.

"Justru itu, kita di sini untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini" jawab Riku sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh iya, kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dengan tubuhku, 'kan?" Namine menatap Riku dengan _death-glare_ andalannya. "_If you know what I mean_"

Riku sweatdrop. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini tidak mesum seperti Vanitas dan Lea, tahu"

Namine menghela napas lega. "Kembali ke topik utama. Sensei bilang, kita harus ber-ahem- ciuman dengan orang yang kita sukai kan untuk kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?" Riku mengangguk.

"Berarti.." Namine berhenti sejenak. "Apa aku harus mencium Roxas menggunakan tubuh**mu**?" Kalimat barusan mampu membuat Riku membatu.

"Aku ini masih normal" kata Riku dengan tegas.

"Pilih, dikira _gay_ atau selamanya mengenakan rok?"

"Dan kau. Pilih, dikira _lesbian_ atau melihat Roxas bersama gadis lain?" Kali ini giliran Namine yang membatu.

"Daripada aku menggunakan tubuh ini terus, lebih baik aku dikira abnormal" jawab Namine dengan setengah hati. Kalau saja bisa kembali seperti semula tanpa mengambil salah satu dari kedua risiko itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya nanti aku harus mencium siapa, Riku?" tanya Namine.

"Err.. Sahabatmu." Jawab Riku.

"Ooh! Sora?"

GUBRAK! Riku jatuh dengan _sound effect_ yang tidak elit.

"Bukan, bodoh! Sudah kubilang, aku bukan _gay_!" kata Riku sambil menjitak kepalanya sendiri (Ingat, jiwanya masih ada di tubuh Namine)

"Lalu, siapa? Sahabatku kan banyak"

Riku menghela napas. "Xion"

"Ciyus?" Namine mendadak menggunakan bahasa alay.

"Kenapa kau jadi semacam alay begitu?" Riku jawdrop.

"Kemarin aku habis nonton acara nggak jelas di TV, Opera Van.. itas Java kalau nggak salah?"

"Kok ada Vanitas-nya?" tanya Riku. '_Sejak kapan Vanitas jadi artist_?' batin Riku bertanya-tanya.

Namine mengangkat bahu sebagai ganti jawaban 'entahlah'.

"Oh, iya. Halloween kau pakai kostum apa?" tanya Namine.

"Squall Leonhart" (Riku)

"Ah, aku belum menentukan kostum apa yang akan kupakai" (Namine)

"Kebetulan. Saudaraku punya banyak kostum, soalnya dia cosplayer. Nanti aku pinjam satu untu kupakaikan pada tubuhmu" kata Riku yang jelas-jelas bohong.

"Oke. Ayo, pulang" Riku mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Namine keluar kelas. Tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

…

**Kediaman Strife, 19.30 PM**

"Namine, kau sedang apa dikamar?" tanya Tifa, ibu Namine. Ia heran kenapa dari sore Namine terus mengurung diri di kamar. Biasanya Namine pasti bermain _playstation_, PSP atau komputer.

"Belajar, ma" sahut suara dari dalam kamar.

Jawaban dari Namine a.k.a Riku itu tentu membuat Tifa heran. "Apa anak itu sakit, ya?"

**Kediaman Vargas, 19.30 PM**

"Riku, ayo makan malam" Seorang wanita bersurai perak membuka pintu kamar Riku.

"Zzzz…" (Suara dengkuran Riku a.k.a Namine)

Wanita itu sweatdrop lalu keluar kamar.

"Tidak biasanya Riku mendengkur. Kenapa, ya?"

* * *

…

**Selasa, 30 Oktober 17.15 PM**

Namine berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota sore itu. Dia mengenakan kaus oblong putih, jaket berhoodie warna hijau, celana jeans biru dan sepatu sneaker putih. Di sekitarnya kadang ada beberapa anak perempuan yang histeris melihatnya saking tampannya. Bahkan sempat dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis itu.

_Drrt.. Drrt…_

Ponsel Namine bergetar. Namine membukanya dan menemukan sebuah pesan baru.

(**Author Note **: Riku dan Namine sempat bertukar ponsel, jadi ponsel mereka masih berada di tangan mereka masing-masing)

[_From : Riku Vargas_]

[_Hey, bisa kau ambil kostum dari Kairi lalu antarkan padaku sekarang? Tapi, jangan lihat isinya. Dan bilang pada Kairi, bayarannya ada pada Xion_]

Namine menghela napas lalu pergi menuju rumah Kairi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

**.**

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Kairi, Namine langsung mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut merah keluar.

"Riku? Ada apa?" tanya Kairi ramah.

"Aku ingin mengambil kostum untuk Namine, bayarannya minta Xion saja" jawab Namine.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar ya!" Kairi masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu keluar lagi sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan dan menyerahkannya pada Namine.

"Thanks. Aku pulang dulu"

"Ya, sampai besok malam!"

* * *

…

**Rabu, 31 Oktober 19.00 PM**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu siswa-siswi Kingdom Hearts High School. Ruang aula yang semula sepi sekarang bertambah ramai. Musik dimainkan oleh sebuah band bernama Org. XII untuk memeriahkan suasana pesta. Para siswa dan siswi yang datang mengenakan berbagai macam kostum. Ada yang jadi _vampire_, _werewolf_, penyihir, hantu, dan kostum seram lainnya. Ada juga yang malah memakai baju cosplay walau dimodifikasi menjadi lebih _dark_ untuk menyesuaikan kostum dengan tema Halloween.

Acara pesta itu tidak diisi kegiatan makan dan dansa saja, ada juga lomba menyanyi, _battle dance_ dan drama singkat dadakan yang tema-nya ditentukan panitia acara.

Semua orang bersenang-senang, kecuali bocah yang sedang duduk di kursi di pojok ruangan. Dia kelelahan menolak semua permintaan para gadis yang memaksanya untuk berdansa dengan mereka. Yup. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namine.

Namine menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan kostum Len Kagamine dalam versi Love is War , yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan kostum Yuffie Kisaragi.

Namine terkekeh geli. '_Xion yang feminine begitu jadi Yuffie yang tomboi, rasanya lucu.._' Lalu, dia merasa pemuda pirang itu seperti mendatanginya. Tunggu, dia memang menuju ke arahnya.

"Hey, Riku" panggil pemuda bernama Roxas itu.

"..Ada apa, Roxas?" tanya Namine dengan cool supaya terlihat seperti Riku. Padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Ayo, ke taman depan. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Namine hanya mengangguk dengan bingung. Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan aula itu lalu menuju taman depan sekolah.

* * *

…

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Namine sesampainya mereka di taman depan sekolah.

Roxas terdiam. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat serius.

"Sebenarnya tak ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan" Namine jadi semakin bingung.

"Huh?" Roxas mendekatinya dan menatap lurus mata emerald di hadapannya.

"Tapi, ada hal yang sangat ingin kulakukan bersamamu." Roxas menyeringai. "Namine"

Tindakan Roxas selanjutnya sangat membuat si pemilik mata emerald terkejut. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Roxas langsung melepas bibirnya.

"H-huh? Roxas? Tadi.. Xion-" Tanpa pikir panjang, Roxas langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju bangku taman yang di duduki dua orang gadis.

"Apa berhasil, Xion?" (Roxas)

"Entahlah, Roxas.."

"Berhasil apa?" tanya Namine.

"Mengembalikan jiwa kalian ke tubuh kalian masing-masing"

Namine menatap tubuhnya yang berbalut pakaian kemeja hitam dengan variasi warna kuning, celana kuning selutut dan menyentuh bando berpita putih yang menghiasi rambut pirangnya.

"A-aku kembali…?" gumam Namine tak percaya sambil memandangi tubuhnya terus menerus.

"Jadi, kau-" Roxas menyela perkataan Riku.

"_Yeah_, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian di kelas saat hari senin sepulang sekolah. Lalu, tadi di aula kuceritakan pada Xion dan menyusun rencana dengannya"

Namine tertawa kecil, "Ayo, berdansa di dalam Riku!" Xion memeluk lengan Riku dan berjalan bersamanya memasuki aula. Kini, hanya tinggal Namine dan Roxas berdua.

"…" Namine diam seribu bahasa. Punggungnya bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap pemuda yang kini bersamanya.

"Kau.. cocok mengenakan kostum itu"

"H-hn. Kau juga" Tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung saat itu, Roxas langsung mendekati Namine dan memegang wajah Namine. Nafas Namine tercekat. Jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi, dan bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Namine" Namine hanya bisa melihat ke bawah.

"A-aku.. juga…" jawabnya dengan gugup. Roxas tersenyum lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Namine yang tadi sempat terkejut, mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati ciuman dari orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

**Fin**

**Akhirnya selesai juga! XDD**

**Ow, man. Capek banget kebut-kebutan buat menyelesaikan fict ini. Tadinya mau buat fict horror, tapi file-nya di hapus permanen sama saudaraku dan aku lupa semua yang kutulis sebelumnya TT^TT**  
**Bikin baru malah tambah ancur =="**

**Btw, hope you like this fanfiction.**

**Happy Halloween! XD**


End file.
